Night of Terror for Usagi
by Dreama Tsuki
Summary: Parody of the Scream movies involving Usagi, Mamoru, Seiya, and Wufei


Usagi's Night of "Terror"  
Dreama Tsuki  
  
Hey peeps! Well after watching all Scream (poor me) movies and Scary Movie... this thing just popped in my head for no apparent reason. Don't sue if you don't like it (I don't have much anyways) All disclaimers apply. Let the show begin!  
  
The phone rang and a blonde haired girl picked it up, "Hello?"  
  
"Hi is Shogou there?" said a voice on the other side.  
  
"No I am sorry you have the wrong number," said the blonde.  
  
"Sorry my bad," said the voice.  
  
"Its alright," said the blonde as she hung up.  
  
The phone rang yet again.  
  
"Hello?" asked the blonde.  
  
"Oh I'm sorry I must have dialed the wrong number again," said the same voice from earlier.  
  
"Its quite alright," said the blonde (and if you couldn't tell it's Usagi) and she hung up. She then proceeded to take out micro-wavable popcorn and put it in. (yeah I know they used that stove stuff in the real movie... but I personally think it tastes nasty!)  
  
The phone rang again!  
  
The blonde sighed as she picked it up, "Hello?"  
  
"Hi."  
  
"You got the wrong number again."  
  
"I know but I just wanted to say you had a really sexy voice."  
  
"Oh well thank you."  
  
"What's your name?"  
  
"Why do you want to know?"  
  
"Cuz I want to know who I am looking at."  
  
"What did you say?!"  
  
"What's wrong?"  
  
"Never mind... I got to go," and Usagi hung up.  
  
The phone rang. Annoyed, Usagi picked it up.  
  
"Look you! My boyfriend is going to be here any minute and he is so going to kick your ass!"  
"Oh really I'm scared! OoooooOOOOhh! Look at me I'm scared! I'm going to pee my pants Odango!"  
  
"Odango?"  
  
"Erm uh.... Anyways! I have your boyfriend here!"  
  
"You do not," said Usagi as she got her popcorn.  
  
"I do too!" said the voice.  
  
"If you did, he would have kicked your ass by now," said Usagi as she got some movies out.  
  
"uh..... what's your favorite scary movie?" asked the voice in a nervous tone/  
  
"oh that's easy the tree of might, I mean they play it all the time and whenever I see the commercial I just scream in fear that I may be forced to watch it for the millionth time," said Usagi.  
  
"Me too, look at your back door," said the voice.  
  
Usagi did so, "OH MY GOD!" The voice cackled. "I left poor Luna out!" She opened the door and let Luna in.  
  
"No no! Turn on your light!" said the voice. Usagi did so and screamed. Mamoru was tied up in a chair next to the pool. "heh heh, I told you I had your boyfriend."  
  
"That baka is not my boyfriend. He just says he is because he can't get a girl his own age and thinks I am some weak, desperate girl with no boyfriend," said Usagi.  
  
"Oh...," then the owner of the voice, dressed in the classic scream murderer outfit came out and started beating on the glass door. Usagi screamed and ran to the front door. While she was running toward it, who other then Wufei opened it in her face, knocking to the floor.  
  
"Usagi?! I heard screams! Are you okay?" said Wufei as he helped her up. Usagi looked behind her to see that the killer had disappeared.  
  
"There was someone in my house!" she shouted as she led him out the back door to look, but there was nothing there. Mamoru was thrashing about.  
  
"he was here I swear!" said Usagi as she looked around. Wufei took this time to think. Mamoru kept kicking and thrashing and making noises.  
  
"I can't think with all this noise!" shouted Wufei as he pushed Mamoru into the pool. Usagi in shock as Mamoru drowned.  
  
"EEeeeeEEEEEAAAAAAAAAAaaaaaaaaAAAAhhhhhHHHHHHHHHHHH!!!!!!!!!!!!!" screamed something from above. Usagi and Wufei looked up to see the killer jumping down and landing in the pool, getting tangled in his own costume, and coming to the edge.  
  
Wufei grabbed the man and tore the mask off.  
  
"SEIYA??" gasped Usagi in shock.  
  
"Hi Odango," said Seiya with a smile, "I thought I would drop in."  
  
"How are you Seiya?" asked Usagi happily.  
  
"Pretty good," said Seiya.  
  
"Wait Usa-ko... you know this guy?" asked Wufei cautiously.  
  
"Oh yeah, but we are just friends Wufei-chan," said Usagi.  
  
"Hey I have the DVD of Princess Mononoke, you guys want to watch?" asked Seiya.  
  
"Sure," said Usagi.  
  
"Join us," said Wufei. And the three went back into Usagi's house and watched their movie.  
  
The End.  
  
Yes I know. Very short, pointless, and probably stupid. But I thought I would write it just to get it out of my system and think of more important things like School, I'll Be Your Friend, and the Silencer's Kindness. That's all for now. Bai bai! ::Dreama goes back to her place in the sky::  



End file.
